


Thank you

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, episode 3.09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's upset that he didn't get an appropriate thank you.  Danny didn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Thank you  
>  **Fandom:** Hawaii Five-O  
>  **Characters:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams  
>  **Word Count:** 750  
>  **Summary:** Steve's upset that he didn't get an appropriate thank you. Danny didn't either.  
>  **Rating:** Teen.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit  
>  **Beta:** Un-beta'd, concrit is welcomed.  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers through 03.09.  
>  **Notes:**  
> [](http://rocsfan.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rocsfan**](http://rocsfan.livejournal.com/) (who is amazing with the episode recaps, and I worship devoutly) mentioned in the recap of [3.09](http://h50-ohanahh.livejournal.com/15196.html) that nobody really gets the hug and gratitude for saving lives in the episode. This should make up for it.

“What are you doing?”

Steve just kept on scowling at his computer screen.

“Babe? You promised me beer and grilled dead animal. Let’s go!” Danny clapped his hands and gestured toward the door. Steve tapped at his keyboard and continued the angry look. Danny walked forward with a sigh. “We didn’t catch a case or you’d be moving. What’s up?”

Steve pointed at the screen, cued the video back a minute or so for Danny to watch.

“You’ve got traffic footage from Monday. What are you”- Danny stopped speaking as, on screen, a man came out of an alley, pointed a gun, and carjacked a woman. The same guy Danny had booked after he kidnapped Steve. On camera, Steve came out of the alley, missed the pick up as it pulled away, and then pulled the female driver off the ground narrowly missing being crushed by a tractor trailer. “Cordova’s in jail, Babe. What are you doing?”

“Look at this.” The screen rewound to where Steve pulled the woman from the street. “Watch!” And Steve practically growled at the screen as the woman pulled away once the truck passed. “I just descended 3 stories in less than a minute, chasing a murderer, and pulled her to safety! And what do I get Daniel?” There was a look on Steve’s face, like he genuinely expects an answer from Danny.

“I don’t know, a thank you maybe.”

Steve slammed a palm on his desk. “She tells me that she’s alright. I just parkoured my way down to ground level and saved her life. The least I deserve is a _Thank you! Hold me, please!!! I’m so scared! I probably shouldn’t be alone tonight! Please, I need your big, strong, manly, tattooed arms around me after this frightening experience!!!!_ ” Steve looked to Danny for validation.

“That probably would have been nice. Certainly it would have made you feel more like a big parkouring manly man.” It was all Danny could do not to roll his eyes. “I saved two people that day, and I didn’t get that either. Maybe saving people isn’t the valuable commodity it used to be.

“Two people? Really? And did you think that Behati should have”-

“Should have said _Thank you! Hold me, please!!! I’m so scared! I probably shouldn’t be alone tonight! Please, I need your big, strong, manly, non-tattooed arms around me after this frightening experience!!!!_ Yes, Steven, yes I do. Not that the invites to the show weren’t nice, but it could have been more.” He raised a finger to emphasize a point. “What’s worse, is that the second person should have been much more aware of the fact that I saved them, and I should have gotten far more than a _Book ‘Em_.”

“ _You_ saved me?”

“I did, my friend. I pulled up in the nick of time, distracting the nefarious hit man and letting you get the drop on him. Thus saving your life.”

“Danny,” Steve explained as if he were talking to a small child. “Cordova wanted me to kill him. He wanted to give me the gun. There is no scenario where I needed my life saved.”

“Babe, please! You were refusing to kill him (stupid move by the way). You were going to die. He drove you to the middle of nowhere in a Ford! There is no scenario where Cordova wasn’t going to kill you, until I stepped in and saved you.”

Aneurism face. “What does Ford have to do with it?” Steve stood, forgetting about the looping traffic footage.

“Are you kidding me? Have you not noticed that we all drive Chevys? All of us? We’re practically sponsored by them!” Danny’s hands moved as he talked, further explaining things. “Good guys, drive Chevys, bad guys drive Fords. _You_ were going to die. I saved you.”

Steve shook his head. “Well now that I see the vehicle manufacturer connection, obviously I was in the wrong.” He stepped forward.

“Obviously.”

Steve crowded into Danny’s space. One hand went to Danny’s waist, the other cupped his jaw. “Thank you.” Steve’s lips brushed briefly over Danny’s. “Hold me, please.” Another brush, and Steve felt Danny’s hands move to Steve’s back. “I’m so scared.” Slower kiss, and he could tell Danny was smiling. “I probably shouldn’t be alone tonight” The next kiss had tongue, and a ragged exhale. “Please, I need your big, strong, manly, non-tattooed arms around me after this frightening experience.”

Danny groaned, pulled Steve tight against him and kissed him back.


End file.
